The Morning After
by MessyLittleRaindrop
Summary: The first morning after is supposed to be enchanting, romantic, and very special.  And come hell, high water, or meeting with the deputy mayor at 7, he is going to make sure it is all that for her. Well… at least he'll try his hardest. David/Olivia


We own no one but our own people. Proudly Co Written with Bellatrix Wannabe 89 :-)

As the sun began to rise spreading it's warm glow through the while silky curtains and spilling it's rays into Olivia's bedroom she turned to her side as she fumbled around in the dark to reach her phone on the bedside table. Five twenty seven in the AM it read.

Olivia laid her head back down on the pillow but as the arms of the man she had spent the night with gently began to tighten around her slender waist, a shy smile grew on her face.

"Morning," the man whispered softly as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. You sleep well?"

"No," Olivia answered with a playful smirk as she turned and faced her lover.

David chuckled as he pulled her tight against his well built body. "Good because I didn't get much either. Too many…" His hand trailed down the valley of her breasts and ran his fingers right under her exposed curves. "Distractions," he finished with a sly grin.

"Funny because I seemed to have had that exact same problem," Olivia purred as she ran her fingers down his well-developed abs and came to rest just above his partially hard self.

"Oh really?" David muttered with a sly grin as his hands reached behind her and began to paw her tight ass.

Olivia nodded wordlessly as she leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Well then I think we need to do something about all these distractions," David told her as he slowly climbed on top of her and buried his face in her hair before he began a trail of kisses from her lips to the back of her hear.

"I will definitely have to agree with you," she groaned softly as she threw her head back so his lips had more room.

David chuckled against her skin as he grabbed Olivia's hands and brought them over her head. "Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you are?"

"I think I was informed a few times last night but I can stand hearing it a couple more," she answered with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him and pushed up with her body just enough so he could feel her hard nipples against his chest.

David groaned softly against her flesh as Olivia wrapped her kegs around his waist and pulled right against him. He felt himself growing even harder as he brushed against her fairly slick folds. He kissed her full on the mouth as he jerked his hips against hers. "You are an amazing woman, Olivia Benson," he sighed when he had to come up for air.

"I can say the same for you," Olivia breathed with a grin.

The two lovers kissed once more and Olivia couldn't help the shuddering moan that she released as the hand not buried in her hair trailed over her breasts, down her stomach, and slowly stroked up her damp pink flesh.

Olivia jumped as brushed his thumb over her clit and their kisses grew more frantic as he began to rub that particular spot, David growing rock hard as he drew a soft whine from her that came from needing more of his touch.

He grabbed himself and began to tease her opening with his long thick manhood. Olivia arched her back, her nails scratching his back so deep she accidently drew blood.

Just as he was about to plunge into her the alarm from the table began a series of loud annoying incessant deep toned beeps.

David and Olivia simply looked at one another before they both broke out in laughter.

Olivia reached over and after several attempts of hitting random buttons she finally managed to put a ceasefire in the interruption.

She turned back towards him, grinning as she ran her hand through his shabby hair. "It was fun while it lasted," she offered with a soft chuckle.

"And maybe this Friday night we can finish where we left off," David suggested with a carless shrug but unable to hide the smile that widened on his lips.

"I think that sounds absolutely perfect," Olivia told him with another short lived kiss.

The two lovers sighed as he leaned his head against hers. Finally after a long moment Olivia was the first to speak. "You need to go get ready,"

"I know," he said with a heavy sigh. "But you're bed is just way to hot and your apartment is way too cold."

"Well maybe a nice, long, hot shower will warm you up," she said stroking her finger down his abs with a mischievous grin.

He looked as if he was considering this suggestion for a long time before he took her hand in his. "Okay but only if I can get some company to make the shower a lot hotter."

"I think I might be able to manage that. The guy in 4E would absolutely love to join you." She twisted a long lock of his hand between her fingers. "And I'm sure with that hair cut you'll fit right in."

"Oh you got jokes now?" he said with a playful smirk. "Alright, I gotcha…"

He grabbed her hands and held them above her head and easily restrained her with one arm before he began to tickle her.

"No!" she screamed trough her laughter as she struggled against him, trying to twist away from his touch, a beaming grin on her lips. "David, stop!"

"Tell me you like my hair and I will," he told her as he continued his torture, lighting up at the sound of her laughter and her smile.

Olivia struggled to take a breath as she nodded. "Okay! Okay I love your hair! I love you hair!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"It doesn't make me look gay?"

"No!"

With that final answer he stopped his torment and leaned back on her, smirking as she struggled to take a breath.

"That wasn't funny," she scolded trying her best to look unamused but the smile she was fighting hard not to show appeared on her lips.

"But you laughed," he argued as he beamed down at her. "And I thought it was hilarious."

"Oh really?"

"Really," he breathed before he caught her lips in a gentle kiss. They broke apart and David looked over at the clock, sighing when he saw how fast time had flown. "It's fifteen to six," he muttered unhappily.

"I know," Olivia replied with a sexy pout that did nothing to aid him in leaving her bedside. "You wanna go start your shower and I'll make us some coffee?"

David shook his head as he reached down and grabbed his boxers from the floor. "You are going to shower. And then you will come out here, sit in bed just as you are now, and wait for me to bring you breakfast and coffee."

Olivia narrowed her eyes in confusion. "But I thought you had that meeting at seven? I'm off today I don't have to be anywhere."

"I know but I want to make this day special for you. The first morning after is the most important morning we'll have together there for, come high or hell water-."

"Or meeting with the Deputy Mayor."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me," he said with a short laugh, "but come all those three, I'm gonna make the morning special for you especially since last night you were so… unbelievably incredible."

A faint blush rose to her cheeks as David gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled on his shorts. "Go shower," he told her, "and I'll be back with breakfast."

With another quick kiss he got out of the bed and headed into the kitchen shutting the door behind him.

The moment the door shut Olivia grabbed her pillow and held it over her face to muffle the very un-Oliviaish scream into it as she kicked her legs wildly in the air. When she was done she took the pillow away from her face, unable to hide the beaming grin that lit up her face.

"Pull yourself together, Benson," she told herself as she struggled to come down from her high with no success. "Do NOT screw this up for yourself!"

Olivia cleared her throat as she got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen his playful attitude that had dominated in the bedroom fell with a heavy flop as he looked in her refrigerator in panic. Of course he had to fall for the one modern woman in Manhattan who didn't believe in anything instant meaning he was going to have to cook from scratch.

There was just one tiny problem with that;

David Haden had never cooked so much as cracked an egg in his life.

He took a deep breath as he got out a carton of eggs, some random vegetables, a couple apples and pears fruit, some left over deli sliced turkey, a large package of turkey bacon, some cheddar cheese, and a package of slightly hard flour tortillas.

"You can do this," he told himself as he set the ingredients on the counter. "Cooking can't be that hard."

But as he stared at the random food he had collected his panic mounted. This was gonna be bad. This was going to be very bad…

Taking a deep breath he turned on the stove and began...

Will David be able to give her the perfect morning after or will he end up butchering it beyond words? Review and find out ;-)


End file.
